


Day 25 - Sneaking Out

by Chimpukampu



Series: Adrinette April 2018 [25]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2018, F/M, Post-Reveal Love Square, Week 4: Dating, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/pseuds/Chimpukampu
Summary: "Why did you lie, Princess?" Adrien asked when she led him to the upper balcony. Even though it was a bit isolated from the venue, they could still hear the loud chatterings and the live music from the party."You're almost at your limit, Kitty, and on the verge of lashing out on strangers after talking about mundane things," she reasoned with an impish grin "Besides, we're sneaking out."





	Day 25 - Sneaking Out

Adrien felt like he was suffocating.

The afterparty was not yet in its full swing but the blond model was already tired and ready to go home. Two hours of talking to investors, reporters and business associates in the fashion world drained almost all of his energy. He was glad he had perfected his best model smile since young that no one could read his despondent feelings.

No one except Marinette.

The flourishing designer abrupted her conversation with one of the Executive Directors of Valentino and his wife and excused herself to approach her stressed boyfriend.

Years of being Ladybug and Chat Noir made them attuned to each other's presence that Adrien immediately looked at her way before she could call his name.

She was an ethereal beauty, wearing her designed short-length pink cheongsam in white chrysanthemums overlay lace and pairing it with pink wedge sandals. Her midnight hair was tied in a bun and secured it with a traditional Chinese hairpin he knew was a family heirloom based on Sabine's explanation. With her light make-up and black stud earrings as the sole accessory, Marinette was like a goddess descended from heaven.

Adrien stretched his right arm and wrapped it around his girlfriend, with his hand resting on her waist.

"Gentlemen, meet my girlfriend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng," he introduced proudly.

The blond was glad that his father's associates and business partners acknowledge her presence but he didn't like their not-so-subtle comments about her social standing.

He was about to retort back viciously when a familiar hand squeezed his balled fist and said: "If you may excuse us, gentlemen, Adrien and I are being called to attend some pressing matters."

Marinette didn't have to ask if her boyfriend was okay. She could read his emotion like the back of her hand.

"Why did you lie, Princess?" Adrien asked when she led him to the upper balcony. Even though it was a bit isolated from the venue, they could still hear the loud chatterings and the live music from the party.

"You're almost at your limit, Kitty, and on the verge of lashing out on strangers after talking about mundane things," she reasoned with an impish grin "Besides, we're sneaking out."

He raised a brow "Are you sure about that? How about the designers that you want to talk with? And how can you show off your designs to everyone if we're leaving before the party even starts?"

" _Minou_ ," his girlfriend sighed with crossed arms "I only came here because I want to support you on this despite your hatred towards socialization."

"And the reason I came here because I want to introduce you to several people I know from the fashion industry and expose your talent to those who can hire you," he answered wearily.

"Adrien - "

"You kids are both idiots," Plagg flew out from his Chosen's tailored suit pocket with an accusatory glare "For dragging me on this selfish activity even though I'm comfortable sleeping with my Camembert at - ACK!"

"Apologies for his imprudence," Tikki interjected sheepishly as she arm locked her counterpart in the neck. "I will talk to him right now about proper timing, so carry on with your discussion."

The teenagers eyed the red kwami who hastily dived inside Marinette's hand pouch as she carried the bristling black kwami, then chuckled at the sudden interruption.

"While I do appreciate your help," Marinette said, resting her arms on the balcony railings "I can manage to market my skills without associating your name. I'm aware how harsh fashion world is, and I know the cons of having me as your girlfriend, but I want to assure you that I can fight my own battles."

"I know," their shoulders touched as he stood beside her. "You're Ladybug inside and out, but you can't stop me as your partner not to worry about you. I only want what's best for you and will do everything to help you regardless of my well-being."

"Adrien - "

"I'm not going to say sorry for this," the blond interrupted then planted a chaste kiss on her temple. "I just want to be your knight and your hero inside or outside the mask."

The raven-haired designer pouted indignantly "You know that this is always the reason for our fight, right?"

"I'm aware of that, Buginette."

"I guess I have no choice but to look after you since you're so adamant to follow that twisted heroism," she scowled then flicked his forehead much to his chagrin.

"Meow-ch, that hurts my Lady!" her boyfriend bemoaned.

He then flashed a roguish smirk when his girlfriend rolled her eyes and kissed the sore spot - not that it was painful actually - that he was rubbing incessantly.

"Let's get out of here, Kitty," she told him with a smile.

"Let's go, my Lady."

" _Tikki, Spots On_!"

" _Plagg, Claws Out_!"


End file.
